Wish to the Starry Sky
by 7thFonist
Summary: Ever wondered what happen after the end of the game? Was it Luke who returned in the Tataroo Valley to keep his promise to Tear? What happens afterwards? Does Luke and Tear make a commitment to each other? Or does Luke choose someone else?


**Title:** A Wish to the Starry Sky

**Author:** Lorelei

**Rating:** Mature.

**Pairings:** Luke x Tear.

**Summary:** Ever wondered what happen after the end of the game? Was it Luke who returned in the Tataroo Valley to keep his promise to Tear? What happens afterwards? Does Luke and Tear make a commitment to each other? Or does Luke choose someone else?

**Spoilers:** Do not read, unless you have absolutely finished playing the game!

**Disclaimers:** I do not own any aspects of Tales of the Abyss, characters or anything that relates to Namco.

**Chapter 1** – _A Reunion _

Dusk had fell rather quickly upon the Tataroo Valley. The ocean waves clashed upon the high cliff-side walls. The wind blew gently upon the flowery meadows. In the distance, the fallen city of Eldrant laid its final resting grounds. Today was a very special day in the celebration of Luke fon Fabre's Coming-of-Age Ceremony. The Duke and Lady of the Fabre manor had invited many people who were close to Luke to celebrate this special occasion. Though, those that were the closest to Luke did not find it to be a celebration.

Mystearica Aura Fende had returned to Tataroo Valley that night. She did not believe that it was right to celebrate Luke's Coming-of-Age ceremony around his grave. Tear knew deep in her heart that Luke would keep his promise to her; the promise of returning home. Tear never knew that loving someone this deeply would hurt this much, especially without knowing the wear abouts of where Luke was. On the day that he had freed Lorelei, she had admitted to her self of her feelings for the redhead. Everyone around her had seemed to have moved on, but Tear had refused to.

She sat upon a large boulder in the mild of the field of the Valley, over looking the ocean. Tear did not have the courage to return to the manor like it was requested of her this evening. It was not right. Luke was not dead. She believed in his promise that he would return. She closed her eyes, beginning to sing the Grand Fonic Hymn. Her long brunette hair flown gently in the wind as she sang with her heart. The melodist prayed that the redhead would return home soon, not knowing how much longer she could live with this depression.

Standing behind Tear, stood the rest of the party that was close to Luke. After traveling with him for nearly a year, their friendship had only grew and help molded Luke into becoming a true human that he was. In order of their appearance, the Colonel Jade Curtiss, Natalia Luzu Kimlasca-Lanvaldear, Anise Tatlin and Guy Cecil stood in support for Tear and Luke's sake. They stood their in silence as Tear finished the Grand Fonic Hymn.

The false Princess stepped forward after a moment of silence once. "You didn't come," she said sadly, still rather shocked by the fact that she did not show up to the event. "I believe your presence was requested at Luke's Coming-of-Age Ceremony at the Duke's manor."

Tear had lowered her head at the comment that Natalia made. She sighed softly, eyes hidden behind her brunette bangs. "I am not interested in some Coming-of-Age Ceremony," she stated in response to the Princess. "-in front of Luke's grave."

Anise had turned in response to the comment, looking towards Natalia. "That's why the both of you came here, isn't it?" she asked sadly, knowing that she missed Luke as much as the other two females that had gathered in the Valley.

Guy had frowned in response to Anise's question. He turned his head to glance towards the ocean, knowing that Luke had loved the site as much as he did. "He said he will be back, so let the others sit around and tell stories at his grave," Guy muttered with a slight tone of anger in his voice. "But I won't be joining them!"

The group had fallen silent once again. Tear had glanced up at the moon, holding back her emotions as much as possible. She had to stay strong – especially in front of her friends. Jade frowned slightly, before he lowered his head. "We should be heading back soon," he said. He glanced up towards Tear, knowing she would stay here if she could. "The Valley is dangerous at night."

The brunette slowly nodded in reply, knowing the Colonel was right. The Valley was a dangerous place, but it held such special meaning to her. It was were she first met Luke on their adventures those years ago. The others had began to turn back slowly, knowing it was hard to part for them as well. Tear began to slide off the boulder, she had saw something out of the corner of her eye. She had to stop briefly to do a double-check, wondering if her eyes were playing tricks on her. She turned her head fully towards the sea, seeing a tall figure in the meadow.

Standing in the moon-lit meadow, stood a male figure with long, messy red hair. The silhouette of the figure was familiar. Was it him? Was her prayers answered on this moonlit night? Her eyes had widen in disbelief. Her mouth had dropped. It could not be. This had to be a dream. All those long, sleepless nights of praying for his return – he had finally made his appearance in front of her on this special day.

The figure began to walk up to them. Mystearica moved off the boulder fully. She had to fight the tears that were forming in her eyes. It was not like her to cry, but the rush of emotions that overfilled her body completely took control. She began to move forward to the redhead, still not believing this was real. She slowly opened to speak to him, stuttering a little as her body began to tremble. "Why are you here?" she asked softly, rather puzzled to who was really standing before her.

"This place has a nice view of Hod," he had with a calm voice. He slowly turned to face the brunette. "And also," he stated with a brief pause. "I promised someone."

Tear began to choke up inside. It was truly him. Luke fon Fabre was standing right before her eyes and after all this time of waiting, he had finally returned home like he had promised. She slowly began to feel the warm liquid form in her azure blue orbs, not being able to hold back any more. Her dreams and prayers had been answered. She slowly nodded in agreement, being too choked up to say much more then that. Her body began to tremble unsteadily, before she launched out at him to embrace the figure who was standing before her.

Guy, Anise and Natalia had started to move towards the redhead. The Colonel stood there, smiling faintly for once in his life. He smiled in satisfaction; never thinking once in his life he would see such an event. The wind began to blow once again through the Colonel's hair.

Luke had embraced Tear tightly, arms had looped around his waist. He had admitted to his self a long time ago that he would never break a promise; especially to the one whom he loved. He had reached down, pulling her tightly against his body. His nose moved down into her neck, taking in her sweet scent. He rested his chin on her shoulder, letting her just cry.

The ex-servant smiled softly, looking up towards his master. "You look well," he said softly, finding it a bit awkward.

The redhead slowly looked up at his best friend, smiling softly. All of his friends were there. He could not ask for anything else for his birthday. "As do you," he replied softly. He had reached up, kissing Tear's forehead as he stepped back. He reached down, just gripping her hand. "As for all of you." He looked over at Natalia, Anise and Jade.

Anise squealed slightly before she moved over and pushed Tear out of the way. She reached up and jumped into Luke's arms. "Oh, Luke~!" she giggled softly. "What took you so long?"

The redhead was caught off guard a bit. He laughed weakly in response to Anise's reaction. "Sorry – I didn't mean to," he replied. He glanced over at Tear, coughing slightly.

Jade shook his head, knowing the raven haired girl never changed. "Calm down Anise," he remarked. "Now as I was stating, we should head back," he muttered under his breath. He was uneasy in this Valley; especially at night.

Guy glanced over at Jade, raising an eyebrow. "You're always the sore thumb, aren't you, Jade?"

Jade just smirked, tilting his head as he glanced out of the corner of his red eye towards the blond. "We can continue the reunion back in Baticle."

Luke slowly lifted the raven-haired girl down, coughing weakly in response. He was a bit nervous of returning 'home'. He looked over at Tear, gripping her hand. He knew it things would be alright, with having the love of his life at his side. He knew that Lorelei had other plans for him here, on the Outer lands. He was grateful the being had choose this path for him. He was not ready to become a sacrifice – to loose Tear.

Tear smiled softly, interlocking her gloved hands with the redhead. A faint blush appeared on her pale cheeks.

Jade had began to walk towards the path out of the Valley, heading back to Baticle. It was not an easy journey on the feet, but they had done it so many of numerous times in the past; it was just natural. Anise had ran a head a bit, excited that Luke was back. She looked back towards Jade, smiling brightly. The Colonel kept up pace with the young female, knowing she always had a lot of energy.

Guy just shook his head, following the two as he glanced over at Natalia. "You're rather quiet," he muttered softly, surprised by her reactions.

Natalia blinked, lost in her own thoughts. She smiled softly, looking up at Guy. "I almost believed my parents and Uncle about Luke..." she said softly, feeling a bit guilty. "I never thought he would of kept his promise."

The tall blond chuckled under his breath. "So that's it then," he smiled softly, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Or are you just covering up a broken heart because of Asch?" he whispered, knowing she was hiding something more.

The false Princess stopped briefly in her tracks. She gulped in the back of her throat, missing Asch greatly. He had promised that he would help change Kimlasca-Lavendear with her and she knew he had meant it when he had said it. After witnessing his death, Natalia had lost a lot of faith in her self and hope for the future that she would be able to rule the Kimlascan Kingdom alone.

Guy saw Natalia's reaction, before he gripped her shoulder. "Hey, come on... Luke's back at least," he replied. "I'm sure where ever Asch is, he is happy."

The blue eyed princess nodded briefly, looking up at the ex-servant. "Yes, you are right, Guy," she smiled weakly. She glanced back towards the redhead, just wondering how he survived all this time. It was truly a miracle. She was thankful that Luke had returned, but deep in her heart she almost wished it was Asch.

Tear walked along Luke's side slowly, just enjoying the time together. It felt almost surreal. She slowly glanced over at the redhead, blush never faded from her cheeks. She bit on the bottom of her lip as she looked away quickly without Luke catching her staring at him. Her body was so filled with emotions right now, knowing her brain was lost at what to even think about the situation.

Natalia glanced back at the two, smiling weakly. "There's a carriage waiting for us at the edge of the Valley," she mentioned, knowing it would be a long night home if she did not bring the carriage here.

Luke blinked slightly, looking up at Natalia. "Thank you, Natalia..." he said softly, smiling weakly. He looked over at Tear, gulping in the back of his throat. "You haven't changed at all, Tear," he whispered to her. His cheeks shown a faint tint of red as he said that.

Tear's eyes widen, blush turned darker. Her long bangs covered her eyes, just gripping his hand tighter. "Luke..." she muttered under her breath.

After the party reached the outskirts of the Tataroo Valley, the carriage was waiting. Natalia, Guy, Anise and Jade had got in. Luke had helped Tear up into the carriage, sitting next to her, against the wall. It was still a bit rather odd sitting here, with all of his friends. "I couldn't have asked for a better birthday gift then such as being here with you all tonight," he said humbly.

Guy laughed weakly, looking up at the redhead. "Boy Luke, to think something like this would make you this happy," he teased him. He had felt a bit guilty for not having anything ready to give Luke for his birthday.

Luke laughed in response, before he reached down and slithered his hand around Tear's waist. He pulled her close, blushing softly. He could of never asked for anything else then to be in her arms of all nights. He rested his chin on the top of her head, closing his eyes.

Tear smiled contently the whole time, not wanting to let go of Luke. She was almost afraid if she did, he would leave her again. She knew though that this is what her heart had wanted. She could ask for nothing more then to be happy with Luke.

For most of the ride back to Baticle, everyone was pretty silent. It was very early into the we morning hours. Anise and even Natalia had fallen asleep up against Guy, who was stuck in the middle. Guy could barely move with the two women that were lying upon him. He was thankful at least that he had gotten over his fear of women or otherwise right now this would have been a very bad situation. He slowly glanced up towards the Colonel, sweating in reply. He was silent as well, just watching the landscape past through the windows.

The carriage came to a halt, stopping in front of the entrance of Baticle after a long ride back. Baticle was always a fortress, no matter how many times Luke has seen it. This time though, it was sore sight. He was still a bit nervous about coming home. Mostly, since he has not seen his parents in such a long time and the fact he did not know how things have changed since he had been gone. Luke shifted as the carriage stopped. He reached down gently, shaking Tear awake. "Tear..." he whispered.

Guy was relieved when they returned to Baticle. He looked over, seeing the two girls had shifted one the carriage had stopped. He sighed heavily, shaking his head. "Come on," he muttered, before he stood up, being careful not to hit his head on the low ceiling. He moved out of the carriage first, helping Natalia and Anise down.

Jade had followed the girls out, before he stepped down the two steps to the ground. He looked at Guy, smiling weakly. "Becoming a ladies' man suddenly?" he asked him, raising an eyebrow.

Guy rolled his eyes, glaring back at Jade.

Tear had awaken after she was shaken gently. She rubbed her eyes, looking up at Luke. "Are we back?" she asked softly, not really wanting to move. Luke was rather comfortable to sleep on. She blushed softly at the thought, gulping in reply.

Luke nodded in reply, looking over at her. "Let's go-," he said softly, helping her out of the carriage. He had guided her down the steps, before he had took her hand again. It felt so odd being home again. He hoped the feeling would disappear.

Tear blushed, gripping his hand back as she leaned against him. She could tell the other was a bit nervous about his arrival in Baticle. No one here expected it. The fact was, even the Duke and Lady had believed that Luke was dead, along with the rest of the world.

Guy looked over at Luke, raising an eyebrow. "What do you propose we do?" he asked, looking over at him. "It's rather late into the night, so I don't think it would wise to wake up the Duke and Lady until the sun rises," he had suggested.

The redhead looked up at the servant, smiling weakly. "Let's rest in the inn then," he said, looking over at Tear. She was still rather tired; as the rest of the group.

The party moved to the upper levels of Baticle, making their way into the inn. After paying for the rooms, the part had split off into separate rooms. Jade, Guy, Natalia and Anise had disappeared into their respectful rooms. Luke stood in the hallway, looking over at Tear. He did not want to leave her side. The redhead tilted his head, reaching up and brushed her brunette bangs out of azure eyes.

Tear slowly looked up into the jade orbs she had long, fallen in love with. Her cheeks were red once again, gulping in the back of her throat. "Luke..." she whispered, nuzzling her cheek into his warm hand.

Luke smiled softly, blushing in his cheeks. He rubbed her cheek gently, just staring into her eyes. "I'm sorry for making you wait this long," he said softly, feeling rather guilty.

Tear shook her head slightly, closing her eyes. "It's alright, Luke..." she said softly. "We're together now, aren't we?" she asked softly, blushing brightly in her cheeks.

Luke slowly removed his hand from her cheek. Together. He never imagined his self being in any sort of relationship like such, especially with someone as beautiful and graceful as Tear is. "Not yet," he stated, wanting to do things right this time around. He could not take any chances of screwing anything up. He had a second chance at life.

"Not yet?" Tear asked softly, as she arched an eyebrow.

Luke took her hand, staring deeply into her eyes. "Will you be my girlfriend?" the redhead asked, gulping in the back of his throat. He just hoped that she would say yes. He loved her and wanted to be with her, forever if he could.

The brunette could not believe what he had asked. Her cheeks turned as red as Luke's hair, before her eyes sparkled in reply. She slowly nodded in reply, before she launched her body into his arms. She clung to him tightly, feeling tears forming in her eyes once again. "Yes, yes!" she said excitedly, so happy right now.

Luke stumbled backwards a bit, catching her in his arms. He just held her close, nuzzling his nose into her neck once again. His arms moved around her waist, holding her close. _Thank you, Lorelei..._ he said in his head, closing his eyes. This was the reason why he could not have died back there. He had a purpose still on this earth.

The melodist knew that it was getting late and she was still rather tired. Today had been so eventful. She slowly pulled back slightly, before she reached up and kissed his cheek. The blush upon her cheeks only turned darker, pulling back completely. "Happy birthday, Luke," she whispered. She moved slowly towards her door, still in a daze. Everything was moving so fast, but she did not mind it.

Luke stood there, a bit stunned. He reached up and touched his kissed-cheek. He slowly looked over at her, emotions had began to take over his own body this time. "Goodnight, Tear..."

Tear had opened the door to her room. She slowly turned her neck to glance back at him. "Goodnight, Luke..." she replied. She had moved into her hotel room, the door had closed behind her.

The redhead stood there, still in a daze. He blinked, before he had moved into his own hotel room. He closed his eyes, leaning against the back of the wooden door. A smile came across his face, his heart was pounding quickly. He knew that this was meant to be. He never knew that love would feel like this. He moved over to the bed, plopping backwards onto it. He closed his eyes, falling asleep quickly.


End file.
